This Is The Best for Me, You and All
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Aku hanya ingin melakukan pengorbanan yang bisa membuat orang yang aku cintainya menjadi bahagia. RnR! IshiHime pLus sedikit IchiRuki ..


This Is The Best for Me, You and All

***

-Diclaimer-

Bleach : Tite Kubo

***

Cinta itu

Penuh pengorbanan ..

***

Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Rambutnya berwarna sama sepertiku tapi hanya saja lebih muda. Kurosaki-kun termasuk teman yang asyik dan nyaman untuk di ajak bicara walau pun dia selalu bersiakap acuh tak acuh pada sekelilingnya. Tapi, sejak berteman dengan Kurosaki-kun, aku sudah menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

Lama-lama, kami berdua semakin dekat dan dekat. Dan kini 1 hal baru aku ketahui. Aku terlalu tulus menyukainya sampai aku jadi mencintainya.

Tapi, dia datang, perempuan bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Perempuan yang berhasil mencuri hati Kurosaki. Membuat hatiku tercabik-cabik dengan mudahnya. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah bisa marah pada Kuchiki-san karena aku adalah temannya. Teman tidak boleh memikirkan diri sendiri, hanya itu hal yang aku yakini sampai saat ini.

***

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Inoue?" tanya Kurosaki yang berada tepat di hadapanku. Kelas kami sudah sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sudah lewat dari waktu pulang sekolah atau pun piket.

"Lakukan apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku, aku menyukai Rukia, aku hanya ingin dia tahu tentang perasaanku ini," jawab Kurosaki. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, pikirku sejenak.

"Hanya dengan 1 hal … nyatakan itu di hadapannya," kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku harap dia tidak tahu bahwa itu hanya senyum "terpaksa".

"Tapi aku bingung, bagaimana caranya aku menyatakan itu?" tanya Kurosaki lagi. Aku hanya bisa memberi isyarat "tidak tahu". Raut wajahnya langsung berubah murung. Perasaan iba merasuki hatiku dengan cepatnya.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau nyatakan dengan bunga?" usulku tiba-tiba.

"Bunga?" tanyanya bingung.

"Iya, ada yang di sebut dengan bahasa bunga. Aku tahu beberapa sih," ungkapku.

"Kalau begitu, besok temani aku beli bunga, aku ingin menyatakan pada Rukia besok!" seru Kurosaki dengan semangat. Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa hatiku teriris di saat itu juga.

***

Aku sudah siap sedari tadi di tempat kami berjanji untuk bertemu. Tapi, lelaki berambut orange itu tak kunjung terlihat juga.

"Inoue!" aku segera berpaling ke arah suara tersebut. Sesuai dugaanku, itu Kurosaki.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," katanya.

"Tidak, aku baru saja di sini kok," ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya sudah. Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Kurosaki. Wajahnya terlihat begitu semangat dan mungkin juga sedikit gugup.

"Ya, aku tahu toko bunga yang bagus," seruku tak kalah semangat karena aku ingin membuat sebuah kenangan bersama Kurosaki sebelum dia menjadi milik Kuchiki.

"Baiklah, ayo!" balas Kurosaki.

"CHIARI FLOWER SHOP", tulisan itu terpampang dengan jelas saat kami berdua berda di depan toko. KLENENG! Bel berbunyi saat aku membuka pintu. Kurosaki mengikutiku dari belakang sambil melihat-lihat ke arah bunga Kikuka Merah.

"Bunga yang mana yang tepat untuk Rukia, Inoue?" tanya Kurosaki. Aku menerawang ke sekeliling ruangan dan mengambil bunga yang sekiranya cocok.

"Bagaimana dengan bunga mawar merah dan putih?" aku memperlihatkan 2 bunga yang berjenis sama tapi memiliki warna berbeda itu tepat di depan wajah Kurosaki.

"Apa artinya?" Kurosaki terlihat bingung.

"Mawar merah dan putih berarti bersama. Katakan saja pada Kuchiki-san bahwa kau ingin seperti 2 bunga ini, berbeda dan bisa terus bersama sebagai 2 orang yang saling mencintai," aku sadari suaraku memelan saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Rasa sakit itu makin aku rasakan. Tolong, sedikit lagi saja dan bila semua sudah berakhir, aku pasti bisa hidup tenang tanpa bayangan Kurosaki lagi.

"Boleh juga," katanya sambil memberi senyuman khasnya dan membawa bunga tersebut ke kasir. Setelah Kurosaki selesai membayar bunga tersebut, dia mendatangiku kembali.

"Ayo, sudah hampir waktuku untuk bertemu Rukia," katanya sambil membuka pintu toko yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari tempatku berdiri. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Kini kami sudah berada di sebuah taman. Dari kejauhan saja, Kuchiki sudah terlihatsedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman dengan terusan berwarna putih. Kuchiki terlihat cantik hari ini. Wajahnya berseri-seri sambil menunggu kedatangan Kurosaki.

"Ayo, Kurosaki-kun, sekarang saatnya kau menemui Kuchiki-san!" seruku sambil mendorongnya dari belakang.

"Tapi, Inoue," wajah Kurosaki menunjukkan raut akan sebuah keraguan.

"Sudah, tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi! Cepat temui! Aku akan mengawasi kalian," aku terus mendorong badannya yang jauh lebih besar dariku. Hitung-hitung memberi semangat dalam cara lain.

"Iya, baiklah," Kurosaki mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. Di ambilnya langkah lalu berjalan menuju tempat Rukia duduk menunggunya. Aku melihat dari tempat yang sekiranya tersembunyi. Terlihat Kurosaki-kun memberikan bunga tersebut, sepertinya dia mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku beritahukan kepadanya di toko bunga itu karena kini, wajah Kuchiki-san merah padam. Sekarang Kuchiki-san menganggukkan kepalanya dan … mereka berpelukan?! Aku tidak bergeming dari tempatku berdiri padahal aku tahu kalau aku melihat hal yang lebih dari ini, hatiku akan makin terasa sakit dan perih. Tanpa banyak berpikir, aku berlari dari tempat itu.

***

Aku tidak tahu ke arah mana aku berlari. Aku hanya ingin segera menjauh dari Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san. BUKK! Aku menabrak seseorang.

"Go-gomenasai!" seruku.

"Inoue? Apa itu kau?" suara siapa ini? Aku sepertinya mengenal suara ini.

"Ishida!" ternyata orang yang aku tabrak adalah Ishida-kun, teman sekelasku.

"Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat mau menangis," tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, Ishida-kun," jawabku dengan sangat tidak jujur.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Inoue-san," ucapnya sambil menatapku tajam. Tanpa sadar, air mata tidak berguna itu jatuh dari mataku. Makin deras dan deras sampai aku tak bisa menghetikannya. Ishida langsung panik dan membawaku ke sebuah kursi taman, menyuruhku duduk dan menenangkanku. Setelah sekiranya aku sudah puas menangis, barulah dia berbicara lagi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Inoue-san? Katakanlah yang sebenarnya padaku," tanya Ishida lagi.

"Ini tentang Kurosaki-kun," jawabku dengan sedikit terbata-bata karena masih sedikit sesengukan akibat menangis tadi.

"Apa Kuchiki-san menerima Kurosaki?" mataku membesar. Ishida-kun juga terlihat kaget dan langsung membungkam mulutnya. Darimana Ishida-kun tahu kalau Kurosaki-kun menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kuchiki-san?

"Darimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" tanyaku penuh selidik. Tumben sekali aku bersikap seperti ini.

"Ngg, sebenarnya, kemarin aku kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil buku dan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Kurosaki. Lalu, aku juga tak sengaja melihatmu dengan Kurosaki di toko bunga, lalu aku mengikuti kalian berdua sampai di taman ini. Tapi, aku tiba-tiba kehilangan kalian dan hanya menemukan Kurosaki dan Kuchiki-san sedang … berpelukan," Ishida membuatku teringat lagi akan kejadian itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku mencarimu," jawabnya singkat.

"Mencariku? Untuk apa?" aku balas bertanya. Bingung sekali rasanya saat mendengar jawaban Ishida-kun barusan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku hanya menemukan Kurosaki saja. Makanya, aku berpikir ke mana kau dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencarimu," jawabnya. Kenapa Ishida-kun begitu meperhatikanku?

"Ngg, Inoue menyukai Kurosaki kan?" Pertanyaan Ishida itu mebuatku tersentak. Darimana lagi Ishida-kun tahu perasaanku pada Kurosaki-kun?

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Sepertinya aku sudah mengetahui jawabanmu," lanjutnya.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" sepertinya aku terlalu banyak penasaran untuk hari ini.

"Hanya menebak," jawabnya singkat lagi.

"Menebak?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya, menebak, hanya menebak," katanya sambil berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuat perasaanku ini mudah di tebak?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hari ini kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Inoue. Lebih baik sekarang giliranmu yang menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau merelakan Kurosaki bersama Kuchiki-san?" Ishida bertanya dengan tenang. Tidak! Itu adalah pertanyaan yang seumur hidup takkan bisa aku jawab!

"Katakan yang jujur saja, Inoue," Ishida-kun kali ini benar-benar membuatku terpojok.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan pengorbanan yang bisa membuat orang yang aku cintainya menjadi bahagia. Dan yang bisa membuat Kurosaki-kun bahagia adalah bersama Kuchiki-san. Karena itu, mau tak mau, aku harus merelakan. Yang aku tahu, kalau Kurosaki-kun bahagia, aku pasti kan merasa bahagia," ungkapku jujur. Ishida-kun memperlihatkan raut wajah cemas dengan jawabanku yang bersifat terpaksa dan menyedihkan itu.

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Ishida. Aku kembali terdiam. Aku kembali berpikir untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku akan belajar melupakan Kurosaki-kun! Aku yakin bahwa masih ada orang lain selain dirinya yang bisa membuatku mencintainya apa adanya!" jawabku semangat karena aku yakin ini yang terbaik, dan dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang tulus dari hatiku yang paling terdalam. Sedikit semburat berwarna merah terlihat di wajah Ishida-kun. Ishida-kun merona? Aku belum pernah melihat Ishida-kun merona sebelumnya. Tapi, kenapa Ishida-kun bisa merona?

"Ya, aku yakin kau akan menemukan orang yang tepat suatu saat nanti," tambah Ishida sambil tersenyum. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Ishida yang lalu menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku untuk berjalan meninggalkan taman tersebut. Tangan Ishida-kun hangat. Kini aku yakin kalau giliran wajahku yang merona merah. DEG! Aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan apa ini?

***

Mungkin aku belum menyadari

Akan 1 hal

Bahwa cinta sejati itu

Sekarang ada di dekatku …

***

Aaaaaaaa, 1 fic one shot selesai! Pairingnya IshiHime dan sedikit IchiRuki ..

Pairing kebanggaan dari bagian straight .. XD

Q libur dulu dari fic humor, lagi buntu bikin fic humor ..

Yosh, mohon reviewnya !!

Masa dikit banget yang ngereview sih ?? hehe ..


End file.
